Marine geophysical surveys are often used for oil and gas exploration in marine environments. Various types of signal sources and sensors may be used in different types of geophysical surveys. For example, one type of marine geophysical survey is based on the use of pressure waves. In such a survey, a vessel may tow an acoustic source (e.g., an air gun or a marine vibrator) and a plurality of streamers along which a number of pressure sensors (e.g., hydrophones) are located. Pressure waves generated by the source may then be transmitted to the earth's crust and then reflected back and captured at the sensors. Pressure waves received during a marine seismic survey may be analyzed to locate hydrocarbon-bearing geological structures, and thus determine where deposits of oil and natural gas may be located. As another example, marine electromagnetic (EM) surveys may be conducted using EM signals transmitted by a submerged antenna and detected by EM receivers.
Various types of sensors, controllers, and other devices are often used in marine geophysical surveys and may be towed behind one or more survey vessels. Interfacing such devices (e.g., through wiring and inductive coils) in order to communicate with survey equipment on the survey vessels may be complicated and costly.
This specification includes references to “one embodiment” or “an embodiment.” The appearances of the phrases “in one embodiment” or “in an embodiment” do not necessarily refer to the same embodiment. Particular features, structures, or characteristics may be combined in any suitable manner consistent with this disclosure.
Various units, circuits, or other components may be described or claimed as “configured to” perform a task or tasks. In such contexts, “configured to” is used to connote structure by indicating that the units/circuits/components include structure (e.g., circuitry) that performs the task or tasks during operation. As such, the unit/circuit/component can be said to be configured to perform the task even when the specified unit/circuit/component is not currently operational (e.g., is not on). The units/circuits/components used with the “configured to” language include hardware—for example, circuits, memory storing program instructions executable to implement the operation, etc. Reciting that a unit/circuit/component is “configured to” perform one or more tasks is expressly intended not to invoke 35 U.S.C. §112, sixth paragraph, for that unit/circuit/component.